Kodi Moonfeather
~Backstory~ Kodi, the only child of Sabuki Moonfeather and the heir of the Moonfeather clan. His birth was not what you would call natural. His father had used an In-Vitro method mixing his own DNA along with his grandfather’s, Jonii Moonfeather to create the child. Using a womb like incubator, Kodi would grow to full term. Sabuki kept the child a secret from the village and it’s people for 10 years. Having been hidden away for so long. Kodi suffers from social anxiety which at times causes him to lash out in frustration. Kodi is unable to control his chakra, as his father did not know how to fully help the boy with his unusual talent. Although Kodi at times can find himself manipulating his abilities, using his gift for art rather than combat. During his early childhood, having been kept away from the outside world. Kodi developed separation anxiety. The longer his father was away made Kodi want to leave his confines more and more. When he was six, he had nearly managed to escape his home but his father had caught him just in time. Sabuki did his best to explain to the boy that the world was unsafe for him. In truth, the man just didn't want to lose another family member. As Kodi grew, so did his desires and ambitions. He was determined to see the world for himself, but with having sworn to his father that he would never leave. The child was conflicted. Feeling sorry for his son, Sabuki would often bring him small trinkets that held the wonders of the world or told the child amazing stories of wild savages that battled titans and men that could manipulate their own skeletons. Secretly, Sabuki was preparing the child for what was to come. Sabuki was dying. He did not know how long he would have with his son. Knowing he had a duty to him, and to his village. The man would do his best to find the boy a guardian. Sabuki would give several members of the village, secret tests in order to determine who would be best fit for the job. He needed someone who could protect, and teach his son. Along with giving him the attention and love he deserved..Even though each selected member seemed to fail his tests in some way or form. The man would lean towards someone he had known as a child himself. Trusting the man was not easy for Sabuki, but as he had no one else to turn too...He did what he had to do. In his last moments, Sabuki would tell the man of the child. Not able to give him much information. Sabuki gave the man the exact location of Kodi, along with a pendant in the shape the moon with a feather in the center of it which was to be given to the boy on his tenth birthday. ~Appearance~ Kodi was born with white unmanageable white hair and dark brown eyes. As the boy entered into adolescence he developed blue markings that wrapped about his body. Assuming the markings were created by his KG, Kodi has yet to unlock the markings gift. Height: 140 cm to 166 cm Weight: 30 kg to 50 kg Scent: winter Jasmine Treasures: a pendant in the form of a moon with a feather in the center, representing the Moonfeather clan symbol. ~ Likes and Dislikes~ Likes: Music, stories, Sashimi, Miso soup. Dislikes: Conflict, sweets, failure, crowds. ~Personality~ Having been kept from the outside world, away from social interactions. Kodi has a difficult time understanding the actions of others. He is a very trusting child, with can lead to him being naive and even gullible. His anxiety may get the best of him if he is placed into a situation he has no control over. Although the boy has many flaws, he is strong willed and determined to better himself when it comes to being a true Shinobi. ~Strengths~ Strong willed, Imaginative, Passionate, Insightful ~Weaknesses~ Lack of chakra/self control, unable to tell the difference between sarcasm and reality, social anxiety, perfectionist. Trivia The pictures used in this bio are not my creation. I give full credit to the original owners of both pictures.